


A Thousand Nights of Sorrow

by Avalonmedieval



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brother/Sister Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A glimpse of the agony Lucrezia suffered from Sforza's hand and how she survived it.<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Nights of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50251sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/gifts).



Eyes closed, Lucrezia lounged at Giovanni’s side listening to the lulling melody of raindrops thread against the roof. The night was utterly silent, except for the steady flow of droplets and the crackling of the hearth. While the world around her slumbered in tranquility, Lucrezia’s mind whirled and flayed. Her heart roiled. She crossed her arms to her chest, hoping to soothe the turmoil agonizing inside. Anguish, pain, humiliation; a mixture of emotions threatened to choke the very air she breathe, crippling her heart, and shattering her soul.  

Rolling to her side, she caught a glimpse of her husband’s sleeping shadow only inches from her small silhouette induced by the flickering of the flames. A hollowed voice wept inside her head ripping at her wounded soul. She caressed her swollen wrists. This was to be the rest of her life. There was no escape. Only death could ease the torment brewing inside. A single tear escaped, gliding a path down her tear-raw cheek. To be so young and already yearn for death was more than she could bear. Fighting the urge to leap from the bed and flee, she clenched her lids shut, hope diminishing. She could not long for death when she was already dead.

 

Out of the midst of despair, Cesare’s beautiful face battled the gloom suffocating her heart like a beacon of deliverance. The tears dried and hope resurrected, draining the animosity from her heart. He was her savior for only the sacrilege thoughts of him and the memory of their times together kept her alive. She loved him with every breath she breathe. She could face what tomorrow would bring. She could bear a thousand nights of sorrow as long as she clung to Cesare mentally.  

****

She opened her eyes and gazed out the window into the black starless sky sending wishes to Heaven that her beloved brother would prove her salvation. Tonight was not eternal. Bearing faith, she knew that one day Cesare would save her from drowning in the life her father had sold her into. And when that blessed day hailed, Giovanni would rue the day he ever laid eyes upon her.

_Forever be..._


End file.
